Over the hills and far away
by Mireille 29
Summary: Kirika is caught by Les Soldats... Mireille has to find her. For this, she goes over the hills and far away...
1. What A Bloody Thing

**_What shall I say… I just can't keep myself from involving romance… :) No matter. Have fun. Oh yes, and please review. Please, I beg you, just tell me what you think about it._**

Over the hills and far away

Mireille ran. Faster and faster. She didn't know where she was, she had lost every track. The darkness of the forest surrounded her.

_No exit._

But she needed to escape. She felt that there was someone behind her. The footsteps, the sound of breaking wood and the rustle of leaves. Her breath became faster, her heart felt like bursting inside her chest. She needed to rest.

_Just one second. Please, give me just one second._

But there was no time for a break. Then she realized something. A cold, heavy metal in her hand. Her gun. How could she have forgotten. Her deadly friend. A triumphate smile appeared on her face. She stopped, turned around and shot three times. The men didn't even have the time to scream or to do anything to protect themselves. Mireille breathed heavily, then lowered her arms and sank down to the ground. Her view blurred and her mind became dizzy. A terrible pain rushed through her left arm. She remembered raising this arm to protect her partner. Suddenly she took in a sharp breath.

_Kirika._

She got up and looked around. There wasn't any sign of her small Asian friend.

"Kirika?", she called, carefully at first, then a little louder. No answer. Just quiet. Mireille closed her eyes and listened. It was far too quiet here. No birds chirping, no animals making any noise. Then there was a cracking sound behind her, like a breaking branch. She whirled around, but it was already too late. The man shot. His bullet would have hit her heart, but she had turned so fast it flew right into her shoulder. She screamed with pain and fell to the ground. Before she was completely down she had already shot. This was surprising to the man, he couldn't react. He didn't have the time to wonder how she did that, because when he realized what was going on the bullet was already in his chest. He looked at the woman in front of him with horror in his eyes. She was the last thing he saw in his life before he collapsed and everything went black. Mireille just lied there, trying not to scream again. She whimpered softly. She just couldn't refuse it, it hurt too much.

_I need to get away from here._

She managed to get up with lots of pain. A suffering moan escaped her lips. She looked around, still having no idea where she was. So she decided to go to the left. She would get out of here anyway. And if she was right they had come from there.

After circa one hour there was light in front of her.

_This must be the exit._

Her arm and shoulder hurt terribly, but now she had new hope. Only a few steps and she reached a field. And where there are fields, there are humans. Surely there would be someone to help her. Then she saw the farm, a huge house standing on the other side of the field. Her steps became faster. When she arrived her legs were wibbly and she trembled violently. She took the last bit of power inside her to knock on the door before she collapsed.

--

Farmer Riggins was a good man. He had the biggest and most beautiful farm in this area. He and his family had lived here for many generations. He had five children, three boys and two girls. He loved his work, but his family always was in the first place.

One evening when they all sat together for dinner there was a knocking on their door. The dog jumped up and ran there. Riggins was surprised. The dog whined instead of barking.

"Hey, Basta, what's wrong?" Basta just looked at him with his dog's eyes. Riggins opened the door. What he saw then made him lose his breath. There was a young woman lying in front of his door. And there was all this blood. So much blood. Basta sat next to her, sniffing at her long, blond hair.

"Mary! Mary! Come here!", he called his wife. Mary came out.

"Oh my god!", she looked at the young woman lying to her feet.

"Hurry, take her in!", she said and lifted the woman up in her arms. Riggins helped her to take her inside their house.

"Hey, dad, what's wrong?", Joey asked his father. Joey was the oldest of his children. He was to get the farm when his father died. Riggins gave him a sign with his hand and Joey opened the door for his parents. Riggins and Mary carefully lied Mireille down onto the bed.

"Who is she? Do you know her?", Joey asked.

"No.", Riggins replied,"I don't know who she is. But I guess we should call a doctor." He nodded to his wife. Immediately Mary went out to phone the doctor. After a few moments she came back.

"He'll come soon." She leaned over to look at Mireilles face.

"Do you think she'll make it?", Riggins asked. Mary cautiously wiped Mireilles hair away.

"I don't know…", she whispered, then smiled. "Look at her, she's just such a beautiful woman." Joey's ears perked up and he turned to look at Mireilles face. Yes, she really was beautiful. Long lashes, a nice formed face and wonderful lips. He'd love to know the colour of her eyes. He tried to imagine what it might look like when she smiled or talked or the way she moved. And he tried to imagine her name. But he didn't seem to find a fitting one.

"Joey? Joey. Joey!", his mother's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Joey, get off. The doctor is here." He turned around and went out of the room. The doctor walked in.

"Oh my…", he said, "We can't take her to the hospital, she has lost too much blood. I have to operate on her here. The bullet must get out of her body."

"Take your time.", Riggins said and closed the door. Then there was quiet.

"Dad? Did he say… 'bullet'? She's been shot?", Joey asked. His dad only nodded.

"We can't do anything, Joey. Nothing but hope that she'll survive.", his mother said softly. Joey shok his head and ran up the stairs to his room. He collapsed onto his bed and buried his face in his pillow.

_I can't help her. I can't. Like I couldn't help Mariah… Why… Why is my destiny always haunting me… haunting with fear..._

--

"_Kirika. Hey, Kirika. This is the last target, I promise. We'll never kill again after this, I swear. Please, this is really the last."_

"…_Okay. But after this, no more killing?"_

"_No more."_

"_Why do we have to do this…?"_

"_Kirika… I am not fond of doing this, too, but we need the money. After this job, we won't ever need to worry about money again. We'll get 5 Million Euros. 5 Mill-"_

Kirika woke with a start. She wasn't sure whether she was really awake, because around her was nothing but darkness. She didn't see anything. But she shivered violently. It was so cold here. So terribly cold. The hard ground she was lying onto was made of stones. The feeling of this rough material under her body told her she was awake. And she was alive.

_But what about-_

Kirika took in a sharp breath.

_Mireille._

"Mireille?", she called shyly. But nothing. No answer. Kirika wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on top of her knees. Mireille wasn't here. She could only sit and wait.

It felt like she had waited a million hours when she heard footsteps. Then there was light. She saw that she was inside of a small room without any windows. There was an iron grating in front of her. It was rather like a prison. And soon she realized that it definetely was a prison. She man had stopped walking. He looked down at her and grinned impishly. Kirika stared at him with deception in her eyes.

"So you're awake.", he said with rude tone in his voice. It was just a statement. Nothing more or less. He pulled out a key and opened the grating. With one step he was next to Kirika and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, wha-"

"SHUT UP!", he roared. Kirika didn't dare to protest again. He squeezed her arm so tight it hurt. He leaded her through thousands of corridors. Anyway, she had the strange feeling that there was an easier way to go, but he wanted to confuse her. Suddenly he stopped and opened a door. He pushed her inside. There was a big desk standing in the room, and behing this desk there was a man sitting on a chair. He welcomed them with a nod and waved shortly. The men who had brought her here disappeared.

"Sit down, please.", he said a little to friendly to sound real, but Kirika did as he wished.

"What do you wnat from me?", she asked. He only grinned.

"I want you. And your partner. And now that I have got you, I'll get your partner easily." She stared at him angrily.

"And WHAT exactly are you going to do then? Set us free, or keep us here 'til we die?" Again this amused grin.

"We'll see. By the way, my name is Dupont. Pierre Dupont."

"Let me go." this was the last thing she said to him. He seemed to know that, so he rose his hand and two men came to take her back into her dark prison.

She sat down onto the small bed standing inside there now. The men had left her some candles and matches so she had some light. Now she just sat there, trying to find a way to escape. But she couldn't find any idea, because everytime she thought she'd found a way the image of a beautiful blond woman came into her head. She missed Mireille so much it rather drove her crazy. She couldn't focus on anything else. So she just lied down, closed her eyes and dreamed of her Corsican partner.

--

Mireille awoke. She felt like she had slept for a very long time, but it had only been two days. He shoulder and arm hurt, her muscles felt numb, and there was this pounding headache. She moaned with pain, then slowly opened her eyes.

_Where am I…?_

She didn't know this place. With confusion in her eyes she looked around. She tried to sit up, but it felt like her whole body would burst if she did so. With a stifled scream she sank back into her pillow. A strange noise reached her ears. It sounded like a dog's whining.

"Basta? Basta! Keep away from there!", a man's voice called. The dog barked shyly and the whining continued.

"Basta!" A chair was pushed over the floor and footsteps came closer and closer until the door opened and a man came inside. The dog stopped whining and ran inside, too. He would have jumped onto Mireilles bed if the man hadn't whistled.

"Oh, you're awake. My name is Riggins. Henry Riggins. How do you feel?" Mireille smiled weakly, then answered:

"Like hell, if you understand. Where am I?"

"I guess you came from the forest, right? Well, looks like you collapsed in front of my door."

"Oh, I remember. There was a farm… your farm, wasn't it? I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble." Riggins shook is head.

"No problem. But… may I ask you what has happened to you? You were being shot two times." It looked like Mireilles smile became more sadly.

"It's better for you if you don't know. As soon as I'm okay I'll disappear. You better forget about me. Things aren't looking too good for me, and I don't wanna cause any more trouble than I already did." Riggins thought about her words. He had no idea what might have happened to this woman, but he accepted her decision.

"Well, can I do anything for you? Do you need anything? Something to eat? Drink?"

"A glass of water would be nice." Riggins nodded and walked away.

"Is she awake?", Joey asked when his father entered the kitchen.

"Yes, she is." Without wasting any time with words Joey went to Mireille.

"Hello, my name is Joey. How are you?" Mireille looked at him. Although she must have felt terrible her eyes were as bright as the sky outside. Joey found himself lost in these blue dephts. Her tender voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I guess there have been times I felt better. But I'm okay." He smiled at her. When he looked at her face now he realized that her eyes seemes to be a gift of god. As if an angel had put these orbs into her face. The light always fell right into her eyes so that there were small twinkles, which made her even more beautiful.

"May I… ask you what's your name?", he demanded quietly. She closed her wonderful eyes and her smile faded.

"You better don't know. Everyone who knows it only gets into trouble. I don't want to cause any more suffering."

"But what is so bad about a name? Please, just your first name." She let out a desperate sigh.

"Believe me, it's better if you don't know it." He looked very disappointed, she felt guilty.

"Anyway, my name is not that wonderful, I think." He smiled.

"Every woman says that." She let out a small laughter.

"Maybe, but I am not like 'every woman'."

Riggins returned with a glass of water in his hand.

"Joey, you shouldn't-" Mireille rose her hand and said:

"It's okay."

"Well, uh… Here you are.", Riggins handed her the glass and left. The door fell closed behind him.

"How old are you?", Joey asked. Mireille laughed again.

"Curious, hm? Twentyone. And you?"

"Twentyfour. You're from Corsica, aren't you?" Mireille nearly choked on her water. She coughed before asking:

"How do you know?"

"Your accent."

"Oh." She lowered her head.

"I would really like to know your name.", he said softly. She turned away.

"I can't… tell you…", she breathed. He could feel the sercrets she was hiding deep inside. And he knew it was time to leave her alone.

"I… I'll go and help my father on the fields. Call me if you need anything."

"I thank you.", she answered without looking at him, her voice shaking and sounding desperate and sad. He heard her cry just as he closed the door.


	2. Just something I wanted to tell you

_**So guys, I wrote this to make this story a little clearer.**_

_**First: MIREILLE IS NOT IN LOVE WITH ROSALYN! DEFINETELY NOT!**_

**_Second: I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD BE OOC, DIDN'T I? SO MIREILLE NOT SLAPPING HIM; KIRIKA TALKING A BIT MORE; HOW CAN YOU KEEP HER JUST SAYING NOTHING WHILE BEING CAPTURED ALL ALONE? SHE DOES NOT FEAR TO LEAVE MIREILLE BEHIND! BUT SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THE HELL SHE IS!_**

_**Third: WHY SHOULD MIRELLE SLAP ONE SHE REALLY CAME TO LIKE?**_

_**Fourth: SHE HAS THE HELL NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT KIRIKA! DAMMIT!**_

_**Fifth: YOU'LL SEE WHAT TO DO WITH THIS MARIAH LATER! JUST WAIT BEFORE KILLING ME WITH THAT FUCKING SHIT!**_

_**Sixth: Did you think about the possibiity Mireille of course wanted to save Kirika? didn't she even say that? DIDN'T SHE?**_

_**Fuck it, second chapter will be erased and written new if that makes you happy.**_

_**VERY KIND REGARDS FROM ME**_


End file.
